


Equilibrium

by Leandra



Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Female Merlin, Pegging, Rimming, girl merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/pseuds/Leandra
Summary: Arthur is the epitome of masculinity. Tall, broad-shouldered, obsessed with football. He loves being active, goes running, drives his bike everywhere and drags Merlin to go hiking on the weekends.He also loves to be fucked.*-*This has girl!Merlin, because I'm a terrible Merthur shipper at heart!Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: Pegging! I blame the Knights for making me do it, especially EmrysMK and schweetheart!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869424
Comments: 37
Kudos: 158
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing kink, but this challenged me. I was definitely blushing all the way through it, so... enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to @aoigensou for the quick beta and the title help!

“Merlin like the bird?” he asks, and his large hand is warm and slightly sweaty in her smaller one. 

“Like the wizard,” she says, accompanying her words with the usual conspiratory grimace to forestall people’s usual reaction to the moment where she reveals her namesake. 

He grins, a slow, broad smile showing a row of slightly crooked teeth and Merlin waits for the comments about her parents obviously being new age hippies for naming their daughter after a mythological male character. She’s used to being ridiculed for her name ever since she was a little girl. When she was ten, she cut her hair really short and refused to wear dresses. It worked for a while - people thought she was a boy indeed with a name like that - but then puberty hit and curved her hips and changed her chest and at some point, she admitted defeat, mostly because she actually liked being a girl. 

The boy in front of her, with the golden blond hair and the remarkable blue eyes, is still smiling and still holding her hand in his, but he’s not following up with the usual quip. 

“I think that’s brilliant,” he says, his eyes merrily dancing over her face, his obvious attention making her flush. “I’m Arthur.” 

*-*

Arthur is the epitome of masculinity. Tall, broad-shouldered, obsessed with football. He loves being active, goes running, drives his bike everywhere and drags Merlin to go hiking on the weekends. 

He also loves to be fucked. 

The first time her fingers accidentally brush his pucker while she grips his arse, his reaction comes as a surprise: He hisses like she burned him, but his hips jerk forward and his teeth come down to gnaw on his bottom lip. She does it again, deliberately, trailing her fingers into the crack of his arse and rubbing her index finger over the furled flesh. Arthur sucks in a harsh breath, but he’s not pulling away, on the contrary, pushing into her touch, moaning when she taps her fingertips against his hole. 

He comes with her finger pushing inside of him, his thrusts erratic and uncoordinated and she holds him while he shudders against her, long, trembling aftershocks, his flushed face buried into her neck, his short hair tickling her skin. 

*-* 

When her girlfriends talk about sex with their boyfriends, Merlin feels like she can only relate halfway. It’s not like any of them do in bed with their boyfriends, what Merlin does with Arthur, so she keeps quiet about it, smiling and nodding when someone mentions toys or handcuffs. She feels like maybe they wouldn’t understand, think them strange. At the same time she thinks she could never go back again to only ever being on the receiving end. The truth is: She loves to peg Arthur, put him on his knees and fuck him until he makes the most deliciously broken noises. 

She feels like the have an equilibrium, a different understanding of their roles in the relationship, inside and outside of bed.

She wouldn’t want it any other way.

*-* 

Merlin enjoys the weight of the dildo inside her, the digging of the harness’s straps around her hips, the feel of the flattened middle part that snuggly rubs against her clit when she moves. She likes to put it on way before they start, with Arthur’s help, enjoying the way she feels herself swell around it with arousal while she plays with Arthur, preparing him for the dildo. 

She could spend hours toying with his arse, biting his arse cheeks and tickling her tongue over the rim of his pucker. He makes the most amazing sounds, desperate and high, and she uses her tongue like he does when he goes down on her. It turns her on so badly, that she’s hard pressed to rub against the mattress, her sex throbbing, and when she can’t take it anymore, she slicks herself up and moves to kneel between his legs, pressing the head of the fake dick against him. 

At this point, he’s usually close to begging. The best thing is how he says her name, deep and throaty and urgently, like he’s maybe dying and only she can save him. With her dick, of course. The thought makes her grin and she files it away for later, to gently mock him. 

They both groan when she pushes forward, the pressure of sliding into him pushing the other end of the dildo inside her at a new angle, the flat part with the perfectly placed ridges pressing against her front. She holds still for just a moment, amazed at how she feels like she really is inside him with the way his arse is gripping the toy, before she starts moving, placing her hands on his hips. 

Slow at first, to get him used to it, harder when he tilts his hips. Her first orgasm hits quick like a gentle wave she can’t resist and she lets it roll through her, pressing her face against his back, smoothing her lips over his shoulder blades, whispering her moans into his skin. It takes her a minute to get back down to business, but he waits patiently, panting quietly, until she presses her hands against the small of his back to push his chest towards the mattress and starts fucking into him again, harder now that she has taken her edge off. 

He starts swearing on every harsh jerk of her hips, his fingers digging into the sheets, voice sounding raw. 

“Touch yourself,” she pants, allowing for him to shift to get a hand underneath himself. She angles her hips differently, searches for the spot she knows is there, the one that makes him go wild, well, wilder than already. 

She knows she hits it because he wails and grinning, she swivels her hips like that again, thrusting hard. She’s getting closer again, too and her hips move on her own, starting to seek out completion. Sweat is beading on her arms and her knees start to shake, but she won’t back off now, not until he comes. 

He does so beautifully, with a hoarse shout, his whole body shuddering, clenching around her until she feels they are locked together, and she lets go, thrusting hard and relentless until she comes again, feeling like she’s going to pass out, her cry echoing in her ears long after she has slumped forward. 

“Merlin,” Arthur mutters sounding exhausted, carefully shifting. “Merlin, you’re crushing me. How can someone so tiny crush me?” 

“Nhmpf,” she says, flapping her hand. She might be drooling against his shoulder. 

When he grunts, she relents and moves back gently, then opens the harness, relieved to get rid of the dildo now that she has come a second time, bone tired. 

He opens his arms and she crawls up to flop down next to him, pressing her face against his neck. 

“If you were a boy,” he says, “I’d still fuck you. You’re great at this.” 

She grins stupidly against his neck, then presses a small kiss underneath his ear. His skin is sweaty and warm. 

“If you were a girl, I’d still fuck you, too.” 

“We’re perfect,” Arthur says, sounding content. 

“Mhmmm,” Merlin murmurs, barely able to hold her eyes open any longer. 

Arthur snorts and presses a kiss against her temple. “Perfect for each other.” 

“Ugh, you hopeless romantic,” she says and tries to roll her eyes, but the effect is ruined by the way his words make her feel, all light and warm.

Merlin feels his grin against her hair, falling asleep to his arms around her, his breathing evening out. 

The End


End file.
